


Birthday Boy

by Olol



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olol/pseuds/Olol
Summary: Itachi has no desire to go out for his birthday, but his cousin and brother don't care. His night is looks up due to a certain pink haired bartender.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> First smut, so hope you enjoy.

“Alright Gentlemen are you ready?” Shisui was standing in the middle of Itachi’s apartment looking at the two brothers. Itachi and Sasuke were not impressed. All three men were dressed in similar outfits, dark jeans and dress shirts. Sasuke was wearing a dark blue shirt, Shisui choral gray, and Itachi a maroon. Both Sasuke and Shisui had tried to style their hair, but apparently both of them had hair with a mind of its own. The gel didn’t stand a chance against Sasuke’s chicken butt appearing hair or Shisui’s unusual Uchiha curls. Itachi had leaned against his sofa, staring at the ceiling. 

“We don’t really have to go out. Lets just stay in. I got some new recipes I could like to try out or we could order take out and watch one of the new movies out.” Itachi could already feeling a headache arising. He was not in the mood for loud music, woman throwing themselves at him, or being gyrated on. 

“Seriously! Its your fucking birthday Itachi, I refuse to let you sit at home like an 80 year old woman.” Shisui wanted to ask Sasuke for backup, but knew that would be pointless. 

“Nii-san, Shisui is right. When was the last time you went out?” Sasuke for once agreed with Shisui. His brother had become a recluse after a bitter breakup with his girlfriend, which was months ago. Childhood sweethearts who had drifted apart, especially after Itachi decided to go back to school and study ethics. 

“Who are you and what have you done with Sasuke-chan? Have you been replaced by body snatching aliens?” Shisui had gone bug eyed with Sasuke agreeing with him. 

“Shisui, shut up. You give the baka a run for his money.” Sasuke and Shisui were giving each other death glares. 

“ I like being able to stay in, between classes and working at the cafe its nice to have time to decompress.” Itachi was rubbing his temporals. Yep the pain in his head was growing, along with two pains in his ass. 

“This isn’t a dive bar Itachi. We aren’t 21 anymore. You are turning 30! I will have you know that I have arranged for us to be in the VIP lounge at one of the new clubs downtown. Plus the waitresses are supposed to be top notch. Now don’t make me drag your ass out of this apartment. I need to find who will keep me company over the weekend and I don’t have any desire for it to be either of you two. “ Shisui was calling for an uber as Sasuke and Itachi looked mortified. 

_______________________________________________

Itachi was going to murder Shisui, he could make it an accident he was 99.9% of it. Apparently Shisui’s idea of a VIP lounge in the club meant that they were right below one of the main speakers. It didn’t help that Shisui had invited a handful of woman to sit with them. All of them were dressed in skin tight dresses that reveled too much. Itachi didn’t know what to make of his brother who seemed to be basking in the attention. 

‘Maybe Shisui has a point with being like an 80 year old woman.’ This thought came back to him after he became a little too critical of the people around him. Itachi was going to talk to Shisui, but knew he was going to be more occupied with the woman he was in a heavy make out session with in the corner. 

‘I’ll just go outside for a bit.’ Itachi made his way down the stairs and was headed outside when a flash of pink caught his attention. There at the bar he noticed a woman with petal pink hair. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail and reached mid back. She was busy moving about behind the bar, mixing various drinks. 

“You don’t have a drink in your hand it looks like you need one. What can I get you?” Itachi didn’t know how he got to the bar, or how he was now sitting at one of the stools. 

“Not that much of a talker eh?” Her voice was smooth and light. SHe had dazzling big green eyes. “Rough day at work I take it or maybe rough week? No offense but between your frown lines and dark circles you scream that you need some sleep.” Itachi continued to just stare at her, she was observant apparently. 

“Headache.” Itachi didn’t realize he had said it out loud. He really needed to get some sleep. The bartender quirked an eyebrow at him. 

“Hmm I don’t think we can do a headache cocktail here, unless you would like me to place an IV in you.” She had a smirk on her face. 

“Sorry, I have a headache. I was going to go outside for some fresh air, but …” He trailed off. he really needed to get out more if this was what his conversational skills have degraded to. At least Sasuke or Shisui where not here to see his descent into madness. 

“I have something in mind for you, sit back pretty boy.” With that she turned her back to him and his eyes finally fell to her outfit. ‘Oh, fuck me.’ His thoughts were quickly off his headache. The bartender was wearing skin tight leather pants that hugged her legs like a second skin. She apparently worked out cause her ass looked firm and round, like a perfect peach. Her top was modest in the front, but the back had multiple cutouts exposing her pale porcelain skin. He noticed that she wasn’t wearing a bra. Apparently Shisui being a pervert has rubbed off on him. He rested in head on his hand, oh how the mighty have fallen. 

Soon a glass was placed in front of him. “Its a cold toddy, has some earl grey tea, honey, ginger, citrus, and of course whiskey. Should be soothing enough to help with some of that stress. Itachi took a sip, not bad. 

“Now tell me why are you here if you have no desire to be here?” The pinkette was wiping down the bar. 

“My cousin and brother thought it would be good for me to get out for my birthday. It was loud in the lounge where we were sitting and didn’t care for the company.” Was there truth serum in this drink. 

“Are you preferring the company down here better?” She waited for his response 

Before he could speak their conversation was interrupted.”Wanna buy me a drink or maybe we could share?” The voice was shrill, he could feel the slight return of his headache. “Not interested.” She whispered into his ear “buy me a drink and I can make it worth it.” He just had to shoot her a glare and she went away. 

“Such a sweet talker. Although she was here earlier having another buy her a drink, I feel like my brain cells still haven’t fully recovered from her idiocy. ” Itachi’s focus was back on the petal haired bartender. 

“Hn” 

“Are you going to head back up to your…cousin and brother was it?” He didn’t want to head back up. 

“Hmm, I’m sure they haven’t noticed that I’ve left and I may be enjoying the company down here.” Itachi slightly leaned in as he talked to her. “Too bad my shift is almost up.” As she spoke he noticed another woman had come in, long blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked like a female version of one of his friends. Her outfit was more revealing than the petal haired woman’s but didn’t have the same appeal. 

“Pig you finally decided to show up for your shift. They called me in. I hope you know that I have other things to do. “ 

“Forehead, you know you need the extra money. I’ll split my tips with you tonight as a thank you. “ The two woman seemed to be close friends. He wondered why she needed extra money, concern flooding him. 

While the blonde walked away he couldn’t stop what came out of his mouth. “How about dancing with me for my birthday?” 

Before he knew it they were on the dance floor, she had lead him there and was still holding onto his hand. They were near the middle of the floor. She continued to hold his hand as she moved so her back was facing him. Her body coming close, the asset he was admiring earlier was bumping into him. He also noticed that she was about a head shorter than him. As the music changed to a different song her body started to move to the rhythm. She brought his hand to her waist and he found himself moving with her. She didn’t seem to mind as his hands started wandering up and down her sides. Suddenly she turned to face him and her hands started to explore. She melded her body closer to him and he could feel himself getting hard. 

“Someone seems very happy all of sudden.” She didn’t seem bothered at all. He could feel a hand venturing down to his pants. 

Itachi didn’t know how it happened but they found themselves at his apartment. 

Sakura didn’t think her night would end up like this. She would occasionally cover extra shifts at Kakashi’s new club to earn extra money, school was expensive. She had taken a couple of years off after college to explore the world, doing different mission trips in-between, and then went into medical school. When Ino called her early in the afternoon to cover part of her shift, she was annoyed. It was her night to stay in to study. She had it all planned: bubble bath with a glass of wine, her notes for the week, and iPad with a cooking show playing. Those plans came to a halt. Instead of slipping into something comfy she was wearing her best outfit to ensure she got plenty of tips. Her pants were slightly tighter then normal, stupid sweet tooth. She had a night full of idiot men hitting on her, seeing different woman try and get drinks from some of the men, one girl had pregamed to hard and threw up by the side of the bar. However, her night changed when a tall, dark, and handsome man sat down looking like he wanted to be anywhere else. Her thoughts were sent on another path when she noticed how overworked he looked and like he needed a good nights sleep more than a night at a club. 

When he asked for a dance she couldn’t help herself. He had an athletic frame, his scent was intoxicating. She thought she crossed a line, but when his hands started going up and down her sides it sent a jolt of electricity through her. When she turned to face him his eyes were darker then when they were talking at the bar. She was sure hers were similar. 

One of them called an uber to pick them up. She thought he was going to be more submissive, but was surprised when once they were through his door he had her pinned against it. Their mouths meet as their hands explored each other. Soon he was trailing up and down her neck with his lips. He had pulled her legs around him and she couldn’t help but grind. His hands found their way to her ass and kneaded, apparently he was an ass man. 

Her ass felt like he imagined it. She let out a moan that drove him crazy, he was getting harder. The pink haired woman drew him in with her legs. How long had it been since he was with someone. His hand found itself up her shirt. Her breasts fit perfectly in his hand. He started to roll her nipple between his fingers. He lifted her up some. 

Sakura was hot. It was hard to believe that they were both still clothed. She didn’t think she would stay fully clothed for long as she was lifted up as the man played with her left breast. He then started to suck, between the grinding and this she couldn’t help but moan. He started to play with her right breast. The moment he switched to suck he lifted her shirt off. Her hands were in his hair. Once he was done he went back to her mouth. Her hands started trailing up and down his abs, on the second pass his shirt was off. She vaguely remembered being carried as they had made it to the bedroom. 

Itachi threw the bartender on his bed, going back to her mouth. He was getting impatient and pulled off her pants. She was wearing a red lacy thong. ‘Fuck’ He could smell her arousal. He couldn’t help it as he slipped a finger under her underwear. Before he could bring his finger to her clit she had reversed their positions. 

“How about I give the birthday boy a present.” He didn’t get much time to reply when as she moved down his body. He couldn’t remember when it happened but apparently her hair had come out of its ponytail and tickled as she moved her way down. Once she got to his pant buckle she gave him a look that could make a blind man blush. He helped as she took off his jeans. Her hand had gone to his shaft. “Such a big boy, it looks so delicious.” She had given some pumps before lowering her mouth and engulfing him. Her head started to bob up and down, tongue swirling around his head. He wasn’t going to last long. Before he could warn her he came. She took all of him, he could see a slight trail of saliva as she released him from her mouth. It was his turn to repay the favor. 

Before she could say anything their positions where changed again. His lips on hers. His hand slipped under her panties again. She let out a moan as he found her clit. “So wet. Did sucking my cock turn you on?” His hand not playing with her clit was twisted in her hair, he slightly pulled on it making her arch some. “Such a dirty girl. Do you want me to make you feel good?” Before she could answer he started to kiss down her body. Her underwear was soon gone. His face was level with her pussy. The sensations she was getting overrode the part that was embarrassed. Her last boyfriend wasn’t a fan of giving her oral. He parted her lower lips replacing the hand that was on her clit with his lips. Soon he was pumping two fingers in and out. The pressure was building. “So tight. Does this feel good?”

“Yes.” She moaned out. “Can you cum for me, let me taste you some more.” Pleasure cursed through her, back arching as she came. “Good girl. You taste so good.” Her legs were like jello. She could taste herself as they kissed again. 

itachi was hard again. He had to have her and wanted a view of that ass as he did. “On your hands and knees.” Doing as she was told he quickly got into position. Itachi found himself traveling his hand down her spine till it got to her hips. He gave himself a few pumps and thrusted in. She was tight despite how wet she was. He gave pause once he was fully in, she nodded the moment she was ready. Itachi started a fast and brutal place. “Do you like that? Such a naughty girl. “ She moaned in response. 

Sakura felt full, he filled her perfectly, not too big to be painful. His thrusts were unforgiving and she loved every moment, especially has his hand went back into her hair and tugged her up some. She could feel him playing with her clit again, she started to tingle. Neither of them would last much longer. Both of them came hard. 

Itachi collapsed to the side of the girl, wrapping her in his arms they both drifted to sleep.  
____________________________________________

loud banging on his door woke him up from the most peaceful sleep. His pillow was warm and smelled amazing. He brought it to him some more. As he nuzzled into the pillow it moaned. 

“ITACHI ARE YOU IN THERE? YOU’RE NOT ANSWERING YOUR PHONE!” 

Itachi’s eyes popped open. All he saw was pink. “Hmm, what’s going on?” Before he could answer the girl he got out of bed grabbed his underwear and went to answer the door. He wasn’t happy to lose the warmth of his bed or the body next to him. 

itachi threw the door open. “Shisui you are going to get me kicked out, why are you banging on my door early in the morning?” Shisui’s clothes with disheveled. 

“You just vanish from the club we were at, don’t answer your phone ,and you have the audacity to look at me like that. “ Shisui made his way into the apartment. 

“What happened to you last night and where are your clothes?” Shisui started to look around the apartment. Itachi was annoyed. “ Oh.” Noticing the clothes that didn’t belong to his cousin on the floor he realized what happened. He wanted to do a dance, in joy but with the murderous look he was receiving he decided the best course of action was to leave. “Well you have your hands full. I’ll just be on my way.”

Shisui quickly left. Itachi turned around and decided to start up his coffee pot. He found himself walking back into his bedroom. She was still on the bed, but was sitting up with his sheets held against her chest. The petal haired woman’s hair was sticking out at odd angles. It was then that he took notice of how she wasn’t wearing any make up last night. 

“Sorry about that. Would you like some coffee? “ Sakura could start to smell the coffee being brewed. She thought he would kick her out, but was surprised when he didn’t. 

“Coffee sounds amazing. I’m Sakura by the way.” her name fit her appearance. 

“Itachi.” Sakura smiled. “So do you think we have time for a shower before coffee?” 

“I think we can make time if we shower together.” Itachi couldn’t help but smirk. His birthday wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
